Sleeper bunks are conventionally provided in the rear portions of over-the-road, heavy-duty trucks, although such sleeper bunks may also be provided in other motor vehicles such as recreational vehicles, buses, vans, and the like. It is desirable with such sleeper bunks to provide a restraining system that confines the bunk occupant to the bunk area, thereby protecting the bunk occupant, as well as other occupants of the vehicle, in the event of a vehicle crash, rollover, rapid acceleration, rapid deceleration, and/or any other event that may otherwise cause the bunk occupant to become dislodged from the sleeper bunk area.